He Never Left
by Mirlasse
Summary: Or, The World Was Changed. A very random oneshot about what would have happened had Bilbo never gone on an adventure. Rated T for character death and much destruction. Sort of a cross-over with The Silmarillion. AU, needless to say.


A weird oneshot, how it came about, I have no idea. Warning for character death and much destruction and death. But there is a happy ending!

* * *

><p>"I will not go on any adventures whatsoever. No matter what you do to me, I will never surrender!"<p>

The old man looked at the hobbit, who was bristling with indignation. Finally he gave a sad sigh. And left. The hobbit was too stern, too comfortable in his life. Gandalf knew he had been mistaken.

The Ring was left forgotten on the ground for many, many years when Gollum lost it. The Dwarves stumbling by never noticed it.

Gollum died within several decades, as the Ring was no longer keeping him alive.

Then the Ring was picked up by an orc, who kept it to himself.

And then he was killed by a fellow orc in Moria.

When he was fighting the other orc the Ring left him and fell into a very, very, very deep shaft in a guardroom in Moria. Into a dark, deep lake, far below the roots of Arda, where it stayed for all eternity, until the end of Arda.

The Dwarves were killed by spiders in Mirkwood. The line of Durin died out.

There was no auction.

There was no Party.

Frodo never left the Shire.

Bilbo died peacefully of old age.

There was no Council of Elrond.

There was no Fellowship.

Gandalf never fell in Moria.

Sauron sent out legions upon legions of orcs to conquer the world.

Aragorn never claimed the throne of Gondor.

The Ents were never aroused.

Rohan was destroyed by Saruman.

Sauron got Smaug onto his side. Smaug destroyed Lake-town and burnt much of Mirkwood. Legolas was killed. The Woodmen were killed or driven into hard, bare lands. Some eventually made their way to Gondor.

At the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, Rohan never came. Minas Tirith fell. Boromir and Faramir were both killed.

The orcs moved on.

They came to Lossarnach, Lebennin, the south of Gondor.

Gondor was destroyed.

Sauron now focused on the North. He laid siege to Lothlorien and Imladris.

Aragorn was killed in battle with orcs while defending the North.

Bree lasted one day.

Orcs and ruffians took over the Shire. Frodo and Merry were killed, while Pippin and Sam were made slaves.

Imladris was besieged. Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir were killed in battle. The bridge was broken by the Elves and the valley resisted for a long time until they fell due to starvation. Erestor was killed in his library. Lindir was killed still clutching his harp. Elrond was killed last, bravely defending his home.

The Grey Havens fell. It was a surprise attack, and the orcs set fire to all the ships, so no one escaped.

Smaug came to Lothlorien and burnt all the mallorn trees, with the help of the Balrog. Celeborn died in fire, as did Galadriel. Gandalf was killed.

Yet three Elves escaped.

Arwen, Rumil, and Haldir fled down the river Anduin. They came to what had been Gondor, and found themselves a stray boat.

They went to Valinor.

And they pleaded for the sake of Middle-earth, that the Valar come once more and reclaim the lands of Ennor for the sake of the world.

And their prayer was granted.

The Valar and Elves armed themselves and sailed to Middle-earth. They landed at the mouths of the Anduin.

Sauron was completely taken by surprise.

The orcs withered before the Valar. Smaug was killed by the Eagles. Sauron fled to the dungeons of Barad-dur and hid.

The Valar found him, quivering with fear.

They cast him into the Void with his master.

The world was made clean once more.

Those men and Dwarves who had been hiding in the mountains came out once more, dazzled by the glory of the Valar.

The Shire was rescued and all the enslaved hobbits made free.

The Easterlings and Southrons were pardoned and set free to return home.

The populations of Hobbits, Men, Dwarves, and Elves began to grow, slowly.

New kingdoms were set up in Middle-earth.

After a while the Valar finally returned to Aman, leaving behind slowly but steadily growing kingdoms. Many Elves departed with them, but many also stayed, to heal the remaining hurts of Middle-earth that had not been healed by the Valar.

It was a new beginning.

* * *

><p>Okay, I didn't intend to make Gandalf the bad guy here, and say this was all his fault, but this story kind of just… wrote itself. It was weird. I really should be asleep right now. Please excuse the disorganization and randomness of this.<p>

Don't lynch me for killing Frodo and Merry and Legolas and Lindir please… * runs and hides *

Hey! I didn't kill Haldir! Surely that counts for something?

Anyway, please review!


End file.
